Hurt and siblings
by Eraman
Summary: Tragedy strikes two families, but is both for the bad? Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo, Macavity, Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Four young toms were playing in the sun watched by their father. The oldest was a silver tabby he was nearly a grown tom now, next in line was the twins, a ginger tom and a black tom, they were slightly yougner than their brother and youngest were their black and white brother. The four of them were playing tag and the father decided that they were safe so he decided to go and have a talk with some of his friends. Telling the oldest to look after his little brothers.

"You can't catch me Munk", the black tom with leopard spots called, he also had something that looked like a mane. "I'm too fast!"

"Hah", Munk, the silver tabby said as he touched his yougner brother. "What did you say?"

"Get off", his brother grunted.

"Did ya see that Lonzie", the ginger cat asked. "That's why you shouldn't sell the skin before the rat is killed."

Little Lonzie laughed and the black tom glared at him. Lonzie stopped laughing and took off with the black tom after him.

"Munk, Mac help", little Lonzie yelled as he tried to escape his older brother.

"Tuggie be nice", Munk said as Lonzie hid behind him. "He's still just a kitten."

"He's a very dead kitten when I get my paws on him!" Tuggie growled.

"Why because he laughed", Mac asked as Lonzie hurried over to hide behind him.

"Why is he always picking on me", Lonzie asked. "Why are all of you always picking on me?"

"Because you're the youngest", Munk said and rubbed his head at his little brother's side lovingly. "But we pick on you because we love you."

Lonzie swatted at him and Munk jumped away laughing. Suddenly there was a rumble from behind them and a barrel fell towards the four young toms.

"Watch out", Mac yelled and they dived out of the way. But the barrel had knocked other junk loose and that fell down on little Lonzie.

"Alonzo", his three brothers exclaimed in terror.

* * *

Later tha evening Alonzo was lying in their den shivering in fright. He was sleeping and dreaming nightmares. His brothers were all watching him carefully. Soon they fell asleep... all but one of them. Munkustrap snuck over and looked at his littlest brother's scared face. He reached out a paw and softly scratched the little tom beneath the left side of his jaw and the terrified frown eased a little.

"Munk..." Munkustrap heard him mumble.

Satisfied that his little brother knew he was there Munkustrap lied down again and fell asleep. The Rum Tum Tugger opened an eye and snuck over to Alonzo's side and sighed. He knew that he somtimes acted as if he didn't like the kitten, but truth was he loved his little brother a lot. Tugger was the yougner one of the twins so Alonzo was his only younger brother and that meant that he had to be extra protective over him... according to Tugger. When Tugger saw that his little brother looked worried and scared he took his paw and rubbed a spot on Alonzo's forhead and the terrified frown eased a bit.

"Tugger", the kitten whispered and Tugger smiled and went to bed.

Macavity woke up and hurried over to his littlest brother's side when he heard him whimper softly. Macavity reached out and let his paw trace Alonzo's face from the corner of his left eye to his ching. The kitten sighed happily and mumbled his older brother's name, feeling safe now that he knew all three of them was there. Macavity however didn't went back to his own place. He curled up around Alonzo to protect him from anything. Nothing, nothing was ever going to hurt his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

_Some years later_

_"_Munk! Munk!" An excited voice called and Munkustrap turned and saw his youngest brother race towards him. Munkustrap, Macavity and Tugger were now grown toms and Alonzo was close to it. But still his older brothers still called him "kit", "kitten", "squirt" or in Tugger's case "mutt".

"Yes Lonz what is it", Munkustrap asked as his brother reached him.

"Y-you must c-come t-to the gate at once", Alonzo stuttered out in exhaustion. "T-there's two strange cats there!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah a tiny kit and one not much younger than me. Mac told me to get you and Tugger."

"Well I'll go there then... have you found Tugger?"

"Yeah he just glared at me and walked to the gate... Munk why does he hate me?" Alonzo looked sad.

"Tugger doesn't hate you... in fact he likes you very much."

"Humpf he never shows it."

"Believe me Lonz, he does. Now come on let's go check these odd cats."

_

* * *

_

"I told you to stay away", they heard a voice snarl as they got closer. Munkustrap soon saw his two brothers looking at a small tom, not so much younger than Alonzo. The kitten was entire black, except for a white patch on his chest making it look as if he had a tux._ (Listening to the song Magical Mr. Mistofelees I picture him entirely black)_ The other one was a kitten who was black, with three white paws, one black, a white face, a white tip on his tail and a white patch on his chest like the other one. The older one was protecting the kitten.

"Stay away or I-I'll hurt you!"

Macavity laughed and Tugger chuckled.

"This one got spunk", Macavity said to Tugger. "I like him."

"Yeah... come on shrimp", Tugger teased. "What can you do?"

Munkustrap and Alonzo stared as the older kitten's paws started to sparkle. Tugger and Macavity backed off a bit and Alonzo ran forward.

"Lonzo", Munkustrap exclaimed in horror.

"Cool", Alonzo told the smaller black cat. "Hi I'm Alonzo who are you?"

The black kitten tilted his head and looked at the black and white young tom that smiled at him. Alonzo reached out his paw.

"Alonzo", Macavity said and pulled him back. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?!"

"Aw come on you just teased him Mac", Alonzo said. "They're obviously worried in this new environment. I'm just being friendly."

"Goody-goody", Tugger muttered under his breath.

The cat with the sparkling paws let the sparkles disappear and looked at Alonzo.

"We obviously started this wrong", Munkustrap and stepped forward. The black little cat pushed the kitten behind him. "No need to fret I'm Munkustrap and this is my brothers MAcavity, Rum Tum Tugger and Alonzo. Welcome to the Jellicle junkyard. How can we help you?"

"W-we need a place to stay", the black cat said shyly.

"We've been hunted and momma got killed", the kitten sniffled. "Misto and I had to run here... I miss momma."

"I'm Mistofelees", the black cat said. "This is my younger brother Quaxo."

* * *

Later that evening Old Deuteronomy had granted them places in the tribe and the two small cats had moved into a pipe. Alonzo had helped them around all day. The three of them liked each other a lot and Munkustrap smiled fondly looking at his younger brother interact with the worried kittens. He sighed, Alonzo had handled the whole thing pretty good... not like Macavity or Tugger who liked to tease and act as if they were better than other cats. Munkustrap knew that he soon would be chosen tribe protector and that he had to choose a second. But he didn't know who to choose. Macavity was the second oldest so he took for granted to be chosen, Tugger didn't care, all he cared about was his looks and queens and Alonzo didn't care at all. All he cared about was others.

* * *

The four brothers still shared a den and that night when they all went to bed Alonzo shifted closer to Munkustrap and whispered:

"Hey Munk are you nervous for tomorrow? Dad is going to make you protector tomorrow right?"

"Yeah he is... But maybe he won't choose me... he might choose someone else."

"Who", Macavity asked and joined in the conversation. "Skimbleshanks?"

"Maybe..."

"No he'll choose you", Alonzo said and nodded. "You're the best."

"Thanks little Lonzie", Munkustrap said and ruffled his brother's head fur.

"Don't call me that!" Alonzo said and pouted.

"Aw but you'll always be our little Lonzie", Macavity teased and with a wink Munkustrap and him turned to the youngest brother.

"Why are you looking at me like that", Alonzo asked and saw their michivious smiles. "Oh no... Don't you dare!"

As one the two oldest brothers rushed him and started to tickle him.

"Can't you shut up Lonz", Tugger snapped when Alonzo started squealing in laughter. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry", Alonzo said and bowed his head sadly. "I'll be quiet..." Alonzo hurried over to his bed in the den and lied down.

"Hey", Macavity hissed at Tugger. "Don't be so mean to him."

"Sorry Lonzo..." Tugger said. "I'm just tired." But Alonzo had already fallen to sleep._ "He looks so young and peaceful when he sleeps",_ Tugger thought.

"Sleep tight guys", Munkustrap said. "It's big day tomorrow."

"Yeah tomorrow's gonna be a good day", Macavity said happily.

* * *

There chapter 1 is up


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The next morning Munkustrap awoke early and snuck out to see if he could find any of the elders. But none of them were awake and he sighed heavily. Suddenly he heard a strange sound a bit behind him. It sounded like a small explosion and of curiosity he walked over. He saw Mistofelees rub his paws together and then shot a small bolt of lightning.

"Wow", Munkustrap said and jumped down behind him. The young black tom jumped and flower started to rain down from the sky. "Well this is really impressive but can't you make it stop?"

"It's your fault", Misto snapped as he made the floer rain stop. "You shouldn't sneak up on cats!"

"Sorry."

"What are you doing awake this early anyway?"

"I'm just thinking... I'm confused."

"Oh... Why?"

"I can't choose."

"Ah today is the day you'll be chosen tribe protector right?"

"Yeah."

"And you're also choosing a second."

"Yes... Hey Misto?"

"What", the younger tom started to shake two dices.

"If you were to choose a second... what would you look after?"

"The second is supposed to be a tom right?"

"Yes, my father told me the protector and second must be toms so they can protect the tribe."

"Well then I would chose a tom that knows how to fight and is strong", Misto threw one of the dices and it started to spin on one corner. "But if I'd been choosing a second I had looked for a tom that is kind and cares for others and wants to make them happy." He threw the other and it was spun like the other that was still spinning. "He'd also been good with the kittens and don't complain if he were to watch them and he'd also be a good listener. Someone everyone including myself can trust."

Munkustrap thought a moment then sighed. "You just describe the perfect second."

"Well you know what they say Munkustrap... a one", he stopped the first dice and it showed a one. "And a two", he stopped the other and it showed a two. "Becomes a three."

"What?"

But the young tux just smiled and walked away.

* * *

When Munkustrap came back to the den he overheard his brother's talking.

"Today will be a great day", Mavacity said and stretched.

"Yeah today Munkustrap will make me his second", Tugger said smugly.

"You?! You don't even know how to fight!"

"So? All the queens love me."

"All you care about is your looks!"

"And all you care about is fighting! You don't even care if someone gets hurt!"

"I do too!"

"Okay you'd care if it was Alonzo, me or Munkustrap."

"So you're my brothers."

"Well it doesn't matter because Munkustrap will choose me."

"No way I'm the oldest after him so he will choose me."

"Fat chance!"

"Alonzo", Macavity said and turned to their younger brother who lied in the den's opening.

"What Mac?"

"Who do you think Munkustrap will choose?"

"Eh... I don't know. But I do know that no matter who of the two of you he'll chose you'll do a great job. Tugger will mature with the job and you Mac will start caring more."

"You make it sound as if we're not perfect", Tugger said.

"So no one is perfect Tugger."

"I am."

"Whatever makes you happy Tugger", Alonzo stretched and left.

Munksutrap sighed and walked away from the den, leaving Macavity and Tugger to argue alone.

* * *

Later that day the cats were having a little dance. The two kittens Tumblebrutus and Pouncival had found an old radio and it was still functional. Now the cats were all dancing, but Alonzo had noticed that Jennyanydots and Jellylorum hadn't danced once. No one wanted to dance with them because it was like dancing with their mothers. Alonzo sighed and ran over to Munkustrap who was resting from his dance with Tantomile.

"Hey Munk", he said.

"Hi Alonzo."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Can't wait to be chosen huh?"

"Well... no not really."

"Have you decided who'll be your second yet?"

"Uhm... yeah. So what do you want Alonzo?"

"Jenny and Jelly..."

"What about them?"

"No one has danced with them during the whole dance."

"Well most of us sees them as our mothers so it just feels wrong."

"I'm gonna ask one of them, if they are our 'mothers' then we shouldn't be embarrased. Besides they'll be happy."

"You do that Lonz."

"I'm gonna ask Jenny you can ask Jelly!"

"No I gotta watch the kittens."

"Okay..."

Alonzo hurried over to the two older queens.

"Hi does anyone of you want to dance", he asked smiling brightly.

"See Jelly I told you", Jenny said happily.

"What?"

"I told her that sooner or later one polite tom would ask us to dance. It's not the same now when Gus can't dance anymore and Skimble is at the station."

"Then do you want to dance with me Jenny?"

"But of course my dear, thank you."

"I'll save next dance for you Jelly!"

Jellylorum smiled and Alonzo kept his word and danced with her. Macavity and Tugger had laughed at him but he didn't care. The older queens were happy now. Suddenly a scream interrupted the dance.

"Oh no", Cassandra screamed. "Where did they go?!"

"What's wrong my dear", Jenny asked kindly.

"The kittens are gone!"

"What?! I told you to watch them!"

"It's not my fault. Me, Lina and Dem looked away two seconds to talk to Tanto and then they were gone!"

"Oh great now we need to spend the whole day searching for them", Macavity grumbled.

"No we don't", Misto said. "Just wait here!"

"What's he up to", Tugger asked as Misto started to dig through a pile of junk. He found an old top hat and rolled it over to the other cats.

"This will do", he said happily. He tapped on the top of the hat and then put it down on the ground and reached in a paw and it looked as if he was reaching for something. "Aha!"

"Ouch that's my ear", came an angry voice from the hat and in the next second Pouncival's head shot up through the hat. Misto grabbed his neck and pulled him out and sat him down on the ground. Jelly caught him.

"Where have you been young man", she scolded.

"How did I get here", Pouncival asked shocked.

"Aha here's the next one!" Misto exclaimed and picked out Victoria by her neck fur.

"Let me go", she hissed and he put her down and Bombalurina took her in her arms.

"Let's see... got ya!" Misto pulled out the next kitten.

"Let me go let me go", Tumblebrutus said and swiped at Misto with his small paws with his claws bared. Munkustrap took the young kit by the neck and held him. Next Misto pulled out Electra and Tantomile took her, then Etcetera and Macavity took the young kitten from Misto and then Misto took out Jemima and handed her to her mother Demeter.

"Now let's see here", Misto dug around inside the hat. "Ow! You bit me!"

"Serves you right for abducting me and my friends", an angry voice said and in the next second two small paws was on the crown and Quaxo appeared. "Misto! I-I'm sorry I thought you were an alien!"

Misto just picked him up and sat him down.

"What's with this hat", Macavity asked.

"It's just a hat", Misto said and he and Quaxo walked away.

* * *

Later Old Deuteronomy came and everyone was gathered before TSE 1. Old Deuteronomy asked everyone to be quiet and then spoke:

"Today the Jellicle tribe will get a new protector and I've chosen my oldest son Munkustrap to that position."

Everyone cheered happily and Munkustrap joined his father on the car.

"And now Munkustrap will chose his second", his father continued and whispered to him: "Have you made a choice?"

"Y-yeah I have."

Old Deuteronomy smiled and Munkustrap looked at the cat.

"I-I've chosen a tom to m-my second", Munkustrap began nervously and saw how Macavity and Tugger strecthed cockingly. "The tom I've chosen is... the tom I chose is..."

Alonzo tilted his head in confusion. He'd never seen his brother this nervous or nervous at all. Okay it was that time he asked Demeter out and when Jemima was born but that's another thing.

"The tom I've chosen", Munkustrap said again. "Is both strong and a good fighter. But he is also kind and wants to make everyone happy. He is someone who can be trusted with the kittens and don't complain when he's set to watch them. He's kind and brave and a good listener and is someone everyone can trust including me."

Misto chuckled under his breath and Quaxo elbowed him.

"The tom I've chosed is my younger brother... Alonzo."

"Wait what", Alonzo said in shock as everyone cheered. But he also felt his other brothers glare at him with hatred and both of them stalked away in anger while Alonzo got pats on his back.

"A good choice", Old Deuteronomy whispered to Munkustrap. "A very good choice."

* * *

Alonzo walked up to their den and saw Macavity threw his bedding out and seamed to look for something.

"What are you doing", Alonzo asked.

"Ya little rat", Macavity growled and glared at him. "It should've been me! You knew all along didn't ya? That's why you said you'd be happy whoever Munk chose of me and Tugger because you knew Munk had chosen you!"

"No I swear to the everlasting cat that I didn't know Mac!"

"Shut up..."

"I don't get why you are so mad!"

"Shut it..."

"All you and Tugger care about is yourselves that's why Munk didn't chose you! You only care about yourselves! You're just mad you didn't get your wish through! You're not even congratulating me!"

"That's because Munk should've chosen me! I'm the oldest you are just a twerp!"

"See you don't care! All you care about is yours-"

Macavity lost his patience and slapped his brother in the face with his claws bared. Alonzo fell to the ground and Macavity stared at him in shock. Alonzo sat up and reached up to touch his cheek. When he looked at his paw he saw blood. He looked up at Macavity with sad eyes and said:

"I was right... you don't care." Then he ran off and Macavity looked around and left the junkyard... with only one thing with him.

* * *

Munkustrap had been shocked when he was told that Macavity had left the junkyard and he was even more shocked when his brother turned evil and became a horrible criminal. Munkustrap started to hate him after he'd kidnapped Munk's mate Demeter and raped her. Now Demeter always felt when Macavity was around and now three months after that Macavity left and two months after she'd been raped Alonzo and Munkustrap was scanning the yard after their brother. Suddenly they heard giggle and hushing.

"Come on", a queen's voice said.

"Oi'm coming Tezah. Be quoite!" a tom's voice said.

*giggle*

"Sh" the tom hissed and Munkustrap and Alonzo saw two calico cats coming up on TSE 1. "Look Oi tol' ya somebo'y alrea'y liev' 'ere!"

"Who are you", Munkustrap growled.

"W'o we are?" the queen asked and smiled.

"We are", the tom began. "Mungojerrie."

"And Rumpleteazah", the queen sang.

"We're a notorious couple of cats", they sang together.

Teaser: As knockabou' clowns, quick changed comedians. Tight-rope walkers and acrobats

Jerrie: We 'ava an extensive reputation. We make our 'ome on Victoria Gove. This is merly our cinger of operation

Both: For we are incurably given to rove! When the family assemble for Sunday dinnah

Teazer: Their minds made up that they won' get thinnah

Jerrie: On Argentine joint

Teazer: Patatoes and greens then the cook will appear from behind the scene

Jerrie: An' say in a voice that is broken with sorrah: Oi'm afraid you must wait an' 'ave dinnah tomorraw the joint 'as gone from the oven like that!

Both: Then the family woill say: It's that 'orrible cat!¨

Jerrie: Was it Mungojerrie?

Teazer: Or Rumpleteazah?

Both: And most of the toime they leave it at that. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazah 'ave a wonderful way of wokring togetah. And some of the toime you will say it was luck. And some of the toime you will say it was weathah. We go through the 'ouse like a 'urricane.

Jerrie: And no sober person

Both: Can take 'is oath.

Jerrie: Was it Mungojerrie?

Teazer: Or Rumpleteazah?

Both: Or could you 'ave sworn that it migh 'ave been both? And when you hear a dining room smash! Or up from the pantry there comes a loud crash! And don from the lahbrary came a loud ping! From a vase that vase commonly said to be Ming... Then the family woill say: Now which was which cat?

Jerrie: It was... Mungojerrie!

Teazer: And! Rumpleteazah!

Both: And there's nothing at all to be done about that!

Munkustrap and Alonzo stared at each other and then the two calicos that were smiling madly.

"Okay", Munkustrap. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for a second 'home", Mungojerrie said. "The faimliy 'as 'ad enough of us for the moment."

"I wonder why", Munksutrap mumbled to Alonzo who snickered.

"So can we stay", Rumpleteazer asked.

"For the moment", Munkustrap said. "If you want to be part of the Jellicle tribe you'll have to talk to Old Deuteronomy."

"Oh... when can we talk to Ole Deutenmy?" Jerrie asked.

"Deuteronomy", Alonzo corrected.

"Deuteronmeny?"

"Deuteron... Deut... Deuterm… Now I can't say it!"

Jerrie and Teazer snickered. That's how they got there but where were they from? And why did Bombalurina and Demeter recognize the name Mungojerrie?

* * *

There chapter 2 is up

I appologize for my try to write their accent. It's really hard. I know it's kinda long but there was no good way to end it according to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Not many weeks later Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie had been made tribe members by Old Deuteronomy. Teazer got along well with the other queens and was well liked and Mungo got along well with the toms, especially Misto and Alonzo. But Demeter and Bombalurina still didn't trust the calico tom. They recognized his name but couldn't place it. For the moment Alonzo, Misto and Mungojerrie were lying in the sun taking it easy after hunting away a pollicle together with Munkustrap and Admetus.

"Hey Mungo", Alonzo asked and yawned.

"Yeah Alonzo w'at ya want?"

"Where did you and Teazer come from?"

"Our mot'er."

Misto chuckled and Alonzo rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean literally."

"We don' know w'ere we were born. But we know now tha' we were kitnapped."

"Kitnapped", Misto exclaimed and his head shot up.

"Yea me and Teazah was taken from our mum and when we were old enouf to open our eyes we were in an old wear'ouse. We we're taken car of by some old cat thief. Thought us everyt'ing we know he did."

"I knew you were thives since you told us that", Munkustrap said as he and Skimbleshanks joined them. The railway cat looked a bit pale though. "But you never told us why before."

"Ya didn' ask Munksutrap", both Jerri and Teazer had some problem pronouncing some of the others' names. "Anywoay when ole thivie doied me and Teazah was still jus' ki's."

"What where you?" Misto asked.

"Ki's... uh K-I-T-S."

"Oh."

"We loived kinda ruff... anywoay a famly did foind us and fed us. But we still thive'. I's the only woay we know see."

* * *

In the meantime Teazer was busy talking... more like gossiping... with the other queens. For the moment they were discussing toms.

"I think Tugger is the hottest tom", Bombalurina said.

"Nah Loina e's too thi 'e is", Teazer said. "Like ole Macvaity."

"Who?"

"Some ginger cat Jerrie work' for."

Demeter looked at Bomablurina.

"I think Munksutrap is kinda cute", Exotica said and Cassandra, her sister mumbled something.

"Sorry love", Bombalurina teased. "I didn't hear that."

"I like Alonzo... a little."

"Yea 'e's kinda cu'e e is", Teazer agreed. "Munskurap is also."

"Munkustrap", the other queens corrected together.

"Details, details..."

'_Wait_', Bombalurina thougt and stopped listening to what the other's said. _'If Teazer calls Munkustrap Munskurap then maybe Macvaity is... Macavity!'_

Bomblaurina turned to Teazer eyes big with fright.

"Teazer", she asked.

"Yea?" the small calico queen asked happily.

"D... Does Mungojerrie work for Macavity?" Demeter and the other queens stared at her.

"Yes 'e did but no' an'more since we fled. Whoi?"

But Demeter and Bombalurina took off when she said yes and didn't hear the rest. Fury was steaming out through both of them.

* * *

"Then we moet some ginger cat name Macvaity when we were out thieving. Attacked me 'e did and took ma sistah 'ostage an' force me to work for 'im."

"How terrible", Jennyanydots said. She and Jellylorum had joined them too.

"Yea", Mungo muttered darkly. "Tol' me 'e'd kill 'er if I didn' work for 'im. When we came 'ere we'd jus' escaped from 'im. I tricked one of 'em 'enchcats Oi did. 'e tried to rape ma sistah an' Oi almos' kill 'im. But Teazah told me not to. Didn' wan' me to be loike ole Macvitay."

"Didn't you say his name was Macvaity lad", Skimbleshanks asked kindly.

"Oi've already told ya I can' pronoun'e all name correctaley."

Suddenly a streak of scarlet zoomed past Munkustrap and Mungojerrie was forced to the ground with Bombalurina on top of him.

"Lina what are you doing", Jellylorum exclaimed and looked at her oldest daughter.

"He works for Macavity", Bombalurina hissed and Demeter ran up to them and leaned against Munkustrap.

"Oi do not", Mungo said.

"Liar", Demeter screamed. "Teazer said you do!"

The other queens came running panting.

"Lina stop it", Cassandra said as she leaned on Skimbleshanks for support. "Excuse me Skimble..."

"No problem lass."

"What's going on", Munkustrap demanded.

"Teazer told us Mungojerrie works for Macavity", Demeter said.

"Did not", Teazer said. "Oi told ya 'e work' for 'im Oi did!"

"What?"

"She mean he worked for him", Exotica explained. "Teazer has the habit of dropping ed's sometime."

"Oi don' work for 'im anymore", Mungo said and pushed Bombalurina off of him. "Oi only did till I could save Teazah from 'im."

"Liar", Demeter spat again.

"Mungojerrie has been telling us their story Demeter", Munkustrap said. "He told us that a ginger cat named Macvaity took Teazer hostage and forced him to work for him so he wouldn't kill her."

"Then he said the cat's name was Macvitay", Misto added. "And said he can't pronounce the name."

"And just before they came here he'd managed to save Teazer."

"And you believe him", Bombalurina exploded. Now the entire tribe was gathered around them. Coricopat and Tantomile looked at each other and nodded.

"Mungojerrie", Coricopat said. "Is it okay with you if I read your memories to see if it is true?"

"Sure go a'ead. Oi don' 'ave anything to hoide", Mungo said and glared at Bombalurina. Alonzo put a paw on his shoulder and Bombalurina narrowed her eyes at him.

"Can I do the same to you then Teazer", Coricopat turned to the calico queen who had walked over to her brother and buried her face in his other shoulder crying. She didn't like to remember this and that Bombalurina and Demeter didn't believe them. Mungojerrie was holding her protectively glaring at Demeter. Teazer only nodded but didn't look up. Coricopat shut his eyes and after a few seconds he opened them.

"They speak the truth Munkustrap", he said. "Macavity caught them stealing some pearls from a house and caught Teazer treating to kill her."

"Stop it", Teazer whimpered. "Oi don' wanna 'ear! Oi don' wanna Oi don' wanna!"

"Sh", Mungo rocked her back and forth and then glared at Bombalurina and Demeter. "Now look w'at you've done! You've upset moi sistah badly."

"Make it go away Jerrie", Teazah pleaded. "Make 'im go away!"

Jennyanydots walked forward and took the small queen in her arms. "Sh Teazer it's okay... Don't worry."

Mungojerrie was furious and if not Alonzo had hold him by the shoulders the calico would fly at Bombalurina and Demeter. Suddenly Teazer stopped sobbing and she stiffened.

"Honey what is it", Jenny asked. Coricopat smiled.

"She still has one strong memory that can comfort her", he said.

"Huh", Munkustrap asked.

"She remembers the scent of her mother."

Jenny tensed up and so did Skimbleshanks. They'd had two kittens that had been kitnapped. Teazer looked up at Jenny's face.

"Mum", she asked in a small voice.

"S-Sunflower", Jenny asked and caressed the calico queens cheek. "It is you!" She held her daughter close. Skimbleshanks and Mungojerrie then looked at each other.

"Edingow", Skimbleshanks stated.

"Well is Mungojerrie now but guess so."

* * *

Later that night Alonzo, Misto and Mungojerrie, both him and his sister wanted to go by the names they grew up with, were watching the stars.

"I think I remember when you were kitnapped Mungo", Alonzo said. "I was pretty young but I remember my father comforting Jenny and talking low to Skimble."

"Never know Oi 'ad more siblings..." Jenny and Skimble were also parents to Etcetera and Tumblebrutus.

"What a day", Misto said and shook his head. "I hope tomorrow gets better."

* * *

TBC Bonus points if you can guess where Mungo's "real" name comes from and if you counted out what misto meant when he talked about the dices in the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Another year went by without incident and then came the Jellicle ball we all know about. During the ball Munkustrap took Alonzo aside after they sang Jellicles come to the jellicle ball.

"Hey Lonzo", Munk said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for dancing with Jemima." (If you check the background you can see that they dance together)

"It's no problem dancing with my favorite niece."

"She's your only niece!"

"So? That makes her my favorite."

Munkustrap laughed then sobered up again. "Have you felt his scent?"

"No... well I'm not really sure. Luckily for us it was only Jerrie and Teazer."

"Yes... those two... It wasn't really their fault though."

"Oh they planned it Munks... I can bet good money on it. Do you think he'll try anything?"

"I don't know... I better head back to the ball."

Alonzo noticed two small figures in the shadows. "I'll join you later."

Alonzo followed the shadows and soon heard an angry voice.

"What did **she** do here", he recognized the voice as Quaxo's. "I thought she was dead!"

"I guess she just wanted us to think that... what a bitch."

"Totally. Misto... did she ever love us?"

"Who knows… I mean faking her own death? And did you see the stage her fur was in? Man how are we even related to that?"

"Guys", Alonzo asked and the younger toms jumped. "Who easy it's just me. Why are you out here?"

"W-we just needed to talk", Misto said angrily. "In private. What did you hear?"

"That you two dislike a queen that has faked her own death. Oh... It's your mother isn't it?"

"Yes", Quaxo said.

"And she's here?"

"Was but no one wanted her too. You all tried to chase her off. Thanks for doing it Alonzo."

"Wait... Grizabella is your mother?!"

"Sh", Misto hissed. "Yes... but don't tell anyone."

"Of course."

* * *

A little while later when the jellicleball was over Munkustrap was cleaning his wounds and saw Alonzo limp towards his den. Munkustrap hurried after him and heard him lie down on his bedding. Munkustrap walked forward but stopped when he heard a soft sound. It was Alonzo humming. It took a while but then Munkustrap recognized the song, it was the lullaby their mother had used to hum for them before she was killed by a pollicle. Munksutrap had almost forgotten the lullaby and it made him both sad and furious that Alonzo could and actually hummed it. Suddenly something moved behind him and he flew around, claws out ready to strike.

"Whoa easy Tiger it's just me."

"Tugger? What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna go check on you and Demeter told me you hadn't come back yet. I figured you'd went to check on Lonzo."

"Yeah..."

The humming had stopped and Munkustrap knocked on top of Alonzo's den.

"What", Alonzo asked as he came out. "Hi guys."

"Hi", Munkustrap said. "Can we come in?"

"Sure", Alonzo backed inside and let his brothers in. "Is something wrong?"

"No", Tugger said and saw a dark patch on Alonzo's back when he walked by him. "Did he hurt you Alonzo?"

"I'm okay", Alonzo said.

"That's not what he asked and answer the question", Munkustrap said. He'd already spent over an over with Demeter and Jemima taking care of his injuries.

Alonzo sighed. "No he didn't... just my feelings. He's changed."

"Yeah big time", Tugger muttered and walked over to him and patted him on the pack and Alonzo stiffened and hissed in pain. "He didn't hurt ya huh?"

"Okay fine", Alonzo said. "Maybe he got my back a little."

"Lie down", Tugger ordered and Alonzo complied. He had a naughty gash on his back. "How could you dance with that thing?"

"I dunno", Alonzo shrugged and hissed again. Munkustrap trotted over.

"Lie still", he ordered and he and Tugger started to clean the wound, causing Alonzo to his now and then. When they were done Munksutrap sat down again.

"Thanks for saving my life Alonzo and for helping me save Demeter."

"It's my job isn't it?"

"Yeah... but something tells me you would have anyway."

"Yeah... did you see how Mungo jumped at him after he got me? I hope Demeter starts trusting him now and Lina too."

"I can't agree with you more", Tugger said and yawned. "Say it's getting pretty late. Is it okay if I stay the night Lonzie?"

"Sure but what about Lina?"

"She's sleeping like a log."

"I think I stay too", Munkustrap said. "Dem will know where I am."

They curled up together and Alonzo started humming again.

"Say isn't that the lullaby mum used to hum", Tugger asked and lifted his head from Munkustrap's back.

"Yeah", Alonzo said.

"Well don't stop... go on Lonzie."

Alonzo started over and soon they all fell asleep. Munkustrap's last thought was:

_"Se Lonzo... he doesn't hate you."_

* * *

TBC the lullaby i thought of was Mercede's Lullaby in Pan's labyrinth


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"MACAVITY", Demeter screamed and everyone was out in the open to see where the ginger cat was. It was two weeks after the ball and everything was calm... until know. Munkustrap looked around and saw some of his brother's henchcats and then he saw Macavity run after them He looked back at Munkustrap and grinned.

"Let's go after him", Tugger said and jumped forward. But to their confusion Macavity jumped down in front of him and took off. "What the..."

Then they saw two more Macavitys ran in other directions.

"Right he's planning something", Munkustrap said. "Alonzo, you, Mungojerrie and Misto chase after the Macavity running east. Tugger, you, Bombalurina and Coricopat takes the one running north. Admetus, Plato, Skimble and Teazer you four will go after the south going cat and Asparagus, Cassandra, Tantomile and I will go after the west going cat."

"Wait", Jennyanydots called. "What if those are distractions and he comes here?"

"Right", Munkustrap mumbled. "Alonzo, Mungo and Misto you stay here. Asparagus take Demeter, Exotica and Jelly with you and go after the east going cat. Jenny take the kittens away and hide. Don't come out understood?"

Everyone nodded and set off to do their tasks.

* * *

Alonzo sniffed the air.

"Macavity", he hissed. "Misto check on Jenny, Mungo check if someone has sneaking in through the hole in the fence."

"Roight."

"Will do."

Alonzo looked around with eyes narrowed and then heard a chuckle and Macavity came walking towards him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my littlest brother and the biggest traitor", he said evilly.

"I'm no traitor Macavity, that's you."

"Tsk I'm not the one stealing my brother's job and pretending that I don't know."

"I didn't know and you know it."

Alonzo saw that Mungojerrie was seated on a old dishwasher above Macavity's head and was ready to pounce him.

"Yeah right", Macavity said and laughed. "Say does it still hurt? I did claw you didn't I?"

"So what if you did? Aw... Are big brother worried?"

"I... No! Of course not! Now give me the kittens and Demeter and I'll leave without hurting you."

"Never gonna happen Macavity."

"And who is gonna stop me? You?"

Mungojerrie jumped then and landed on Macavity's back with his claws out.

"ARGH", Macavity screamed and managed to shake the calico of and Mungojerrie landed on his paws beside Alonzo. "Oh you'll pay with your life for that traitor..."

The two Jellicles attacked and a fierce fight began.

* * *

Macavity was losing patience and his mood flared and when he lost control over his anger he never knew what he did. Mungojerrie had leaped at him and Macavity knocked him away with a force much stronger than normal. Then he flew at Alonzo, clawing him everywhere and leaving deep gashes. Alonzo couldn't defend himself against the angry cat and Macavity grabbed him and hoisted him up into the air and then threw him down on the ground with such force it knocked the breath out of his youngest brother. Macavity was seeing red and raised his long claws and was going to pierce Alonzo's throat with them.

"NO!" someone yelled and when the stroke fell Macavity's claws buried themselves in Mungojerrie's back.

"Mungo", Alonzo screamed.

Mungojerrie twirled around and the claws were pulled out except for one that had broken and scratched Macavity in the face. Macavity stumbled backwards and the other tom jumped at him. Macavity stroke out with his other paw and his long claws buried themselves in Mungojerrie's chest. The tom stopped when he felt the pain and his eyes were wide. Macavity withdrew his paw and Mungo stumbled backwards.

"No", Alonzo yelled as his friend fell to the ground. "MACAVITY!" Alonzo flew at his brother and sunk his teeth in the older cat's neck. But Macavity flung him around and Alonzo lost his grip and crashed into a pile of junk and it fell down over him and he screamed in pain.

"A-Alonzo?" Macavity stared in horror at the pile and saw his brother's still form. "L-Lonzie?" The anger was replaced with worry and he hurried over and dug his brother out and checked for a pulse. He found a faint one and Alonzo was unconscious.

"Aw Lonzie... I-I I'm s-" An explosion was heard and he felt a burning pain in his shoulder.

"Get away from him", Mistofelees screamed. His paw was sparkling with electricity. Macavity knew he couldn't take on the conjurer in the state he was in now. So he looked at his brother and fled.

"Alonzo", Misto said worried as he checked the other tom. "Shit..." He then ran over to Mungojerrie. "Oh Everlasting cat no..." The calico was barely breathing and had lost a lot of blood. Misto closed his eyes and let his head drop.

He sat so for a couple of seconds and then looked up with a determent look on his face.

"Right", he stated and concentrated all his energy, both magical and normal and let it loose. The whole junkyard was filled with a red light and a beam of light shot right up into the air.

* * *

"Something's happening at the junkyard", Tugger said in horror. They'd found out that the Macavity they hunted was a henchcat in disguise. "Back to the yard!"

"Oh no", Skimble said and looked at his team. They were on their way back too. "Hurry lads and lass!"

"Jerrie", Rumpleteazer mumbled as she ran.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap breathed out in horror when he saw the light. "Hurry to the junkyard!"

"The kittens", Jelly said in horror.

"Come on", Asparagus told her. "Let's get back!"

* * *

The four teams reached the junkyard at the same time and were surprised that no humans seemed to have noticed the light. They hurried inside and walked forward with caution and when they got to the center they saw a black circle on the ground as if something had exploded there and in the middle was a bloody form.

"MUNGOJERRIE", Rumpleteazer exclaimed and ran forward but Munkustrap caught her around the waist.

"Wait", he hissed. "It might be a trap."

"Where are Misto and Alonzo", Tugger asked as Teazer tried to get loose.

"I don't know..."

Demeter sniffed the air and looked around. "Macavity is not here", she said.

"Are you sure", Munkustrap asked and fought to control Teazer.

"He is not here", Tantomile and Coricopat answered in unison. Munkustrap let go of Teazer and she was at her brother's side at once.

"Jerrie", she asked and shook him a little. "Jerrie are you allroight? Jerrie answer me."

The others gathered around them.

"Munkustrap", they heard a voice say and saw Jenny and the kittens coming towards them. "Oh dear everlasting cat!"

"Kittens stay back", Munkustrap ordered them.

"Is he dead", Plato asked.

"No", Jelly said checking for a pulse. "He is badly hurt though."

"Let's get him to your den Jenny", Munkustrap said and Skimbleshanks scooped up his son and they ran. But Munkustrap and Tugger stayed behind while the other cats went to their dens.

"Munk", Tugger asked and bit his lip. "Where is Alonzo?"

"I-I don't know..."

"And Misto..."

Munkustrap shook his head. Suddenly they heard a whimper and hurried over to a pile of rubbish and saw Tumblebrutus hiding behind it.

"Tumble", Munkustrap asked and the frightened kit jumped at him and buried his face in Munkustrap's chest.

"It was horrible Munk", he sobbed. "I was so scared!"

"Tumble what were you doing behind that rubbish?"

"I-I snuck away from Jenny... I wanted to see what happened... Macavity he... he..." Tumblebrutus explained what he'd seen and Munkustrap hugged him close.

"Tumble", he asked softly. "Did you see what happened to Alonzo and Misto?"

The little kit nodded. "After the big red light a looked out again and saw Misto falling away from Mungojerrie. His entire body was smoking and shaking and then... he... he..."

"What", Tugger prompted gently.

"HE FADED AWAY!"

Munkustrap stared at Tugger.

"Dead", Tugger asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! HE FADED AWAY! HE BECAME TRANSPARENT AND JUST DISSAPEARED!"

"Calm down Tumble", Munkustrap asked. "What about Alonzo?"

"He took him..."

"Who?"

"Macavity."

* * *

TBC Okay time to tell where Jerrie's name comes from. **Edin**burgh and Glas**gow**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I think I need to do some clarifications on siblings and families

1. Munk, Tugger, Macavity and Alonzo are sons of Old Deuteronomy

2. Munk and Demeter has the kittens Jemima and Electra

3. Skimble and Jenny are mates and together they have Mungo, Teazer, Etcetera and Tumblebrutus

4. Exotica and Cassandra are sisters

5. Demeter and Bombalurina are sisters

6. Jelly and Gus are parents to Admetus, Asparagus Jr., Pouncival and Victoria

7. Plato was found outside the junkyard as a kitten and grew up with Tantomile and Coricopat, their parents have already left to the Heavyside Layer

8. Grizabella was the mother of Mistofelees and Quaxo(that's why Quaxo mostly was the first to figure out where she was during the ball and why Alonzo hunt her off supporting his friends)

* * *

Chapter 6

"Munk", Tugger asked as they walked towards Jenny's den. Tumblebrutus was walking between them still a bit scared and upset.

"Yeah?"

"What are we gonna tell Quaxo about his brother?"

"The truth... I'll deal with it."

As they got to the den they saw that most of the tribe was already there and waited outside. Skimble was holding a crying Teazer and Etcetera sat at her sister's side hugging her too. Most of the cats looked sad or in Skimble's case angry. Munkustrap cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Munk", Demeter asked when she saw the sad light in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"We know what happened", Munkustrap said and looked at the small tom beside him.

"Tumblebrutus", Skimble asked and the kitten ran over to his father and cried. His family hugged him. "Munk?"

"Macavity came to the yard", Munkustrap explained. "Tumblebrutus snuck away from Jenny to see what was going to happen. Pouncival and Victoria cover for him."

"Pounce", Admetus scolded.

"We'll deal with that later Ad", Tugger said. "Tumble told us what happened. Alonzo caught Macavity's scent and ordered Misto to check on Jenny and the kittens. Alonzo also ordered Mungo to check the secret entrance."

"When the two of them had left Macavity came out and walked towards Alonzo", Munkustrap said. He knew Tugger didn't want to say what happened after that. "He told Alonzo he wanted Demeter and the kittens. They exchanged a few words and then Mungo jumped down on Macavity with his claws bared. Macavity flung him off and together Alonzo and Mungo fought with Macavity..."

Munk looked around and sighed. "Then something snapped inside of Macavity and he became furious and that increased his strength. He knocked Mungo to the side and went after Alonzo... scratching him up really bad and then hoisted him into the air and slammed him down on the ground. He was going to pierce Alonzo's throat with his claws when..."

He fell silent and looked at Skimble and the part of his family being there.

"When", Coricopat prompted.

"When Mungo flung himself between them."

Horrified gasps filled the air and Demeter's paw went to her mouth.

"Tumble said Macavity's claws buried into Mungo's back and then Mungo twirled around to knock him... but Macavity used his other paw to pierce his chest... When Mungo went down Alonzo flew at Macavity and sunk his teeth into his neck. Macavity flung him off into a pile of junk and it fell down on Alonzo. Then something snapped inside Macavity and after what Tumble said... he looked upset and worried."

Mumblings started among the cats.

"Listen, listen", Munk said and they quieted down again. "Macavity dug him out and Tumble don't know what he planned but before he could do it Misto arrived and struck Macavity with a lightning bolt. Macavity fled and Misto checked the other's wounds... When he got to Mungo he let his head drop and then looked up and summoned that strange light we all saw. Tumble had to hide from the bright light and when he looked out again... Misto fell away from Mungo... his body was smoking and..."

"And", Quaxo asked with big eyes.

"Quaxo", Munkustrap said and walked over to him.

"What?" Munkustrap didn't answer directly and Quaxo got worried and looked near tears. "What?"

"Misto then faded away..."

"Oh okay", Quaxo said and smiled happily. "That's good."

"How is that good", Tugger growled. "Don't ya get that he's gone?!"

"Nu uh", Quaxo said and shook his head. "He's okay."

Munkustrap guessed the little kitten was in denial.

"Quaxo..." He began.

"No he's fine I can show you!"

Munk looked at the kitten and then the others. "Okay."

* * *

Munkustrap followed Quaxo quietly until they got to the house where Quaxo and Misto lived. Quaxo walked up to the cat door and motioned for Munk to follow him. This did and when he got inside the hall he stopped and stared. Quaxo had opened the door to the wardrobe and on the hat shelf Munk saw a familiar form lying curled up in a old hat.

"What the..." Munk said.

"See", Quaxo said. "I told you."

"H-how?"

"When Misto uses too much power his body needs to go somewhere to rest and regain strength. This wardrobe is perfect our owners barely use it."

"Can we wake him?"

"Try, it's like trying to wake a dead... he's dead to the world for at least", Quaxo looked at the clock on the wall. "...fourteen hours more."

"Fourteen hours!"

"Sh do you want my owner to find you in here?"

"No, no... Okay Quaxo you stay here and when he wakes tell him what's going on."

"He will want to know about Mungo and Alonzo."

"Right... then come with me."

* * *

Back at the yard there hadn't been any news yet and when Munkustrap arrived he and Quaxo explained what had happened to Misto.

"Fourteen hours", Tugger exclaimed.

"We better hope we don't need him before that", Plato grumbled.

The door to the den opened and Jelly came outside.

"How is he", Skimble asked.

"You and your family can go in", Jelly said.

Skimble and his children disappeared inside and Jelly turned to Munkustrap.

"How is he", Munk asked.

"It's a miracle he is alive dear. He should have been dead long ago somehow his wounds hag begun to heal but not enough."

"Misto", Tugger said. "That red light must have done it."

"What are his chances Jelly", Munkustrap asked.

"75-25..."

"To live?"

"To die..."

* * *

TBC Okay time to tell what Misto meant in chapter 2, and I got the right answer from Shuba del Dragon. Basically Misto told Munk to chose Alonzo his third brother because he knew what kind of cat Alonzo is and described him... Munk didn't figure that out until it was time to choose.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Macavity was looking at the sleeping form of his brother on the small bed in his private quarters. Some of his more bold henchcats had asked why he'd brought the tom back. Macavity had only told them to shut up and never ever touch the Jellicle. Macavity had cleaned the wounds after his best efforts. They were much better after Mistofelees healing blast. Macavity was now watching his brother sleep with a worried frown on the black and white face. He was having nightmares and Macavity sighed. In his head he heard a young Alonzo's voice calling his name happily.

_"Mac I love you."_

_"_I love you too Lonzie..." Macavity mumbled.

"Mac..." came a drowsy reply.

"Yeah", Macavity hurried over to his brother's bedside. "Yeah little brother I'm here..."

"Mac? No... don't leave me!"

"Sh little brother I'm here..." Macavity thought for a moment and then it hit him. He took his paw and traced Alonzo's face from the left corner of his left eye down to his chin. Alonzo calmed down a lot. "I'm here", MAcavity curled up around his little brother protectively.

* * *

_He was walking into the junkyard after been gone for nearly a month. He was almost a year old and had been caught by a cat catcher and gotten a really nice home. He hadn't managed to get out until today. His father and the other grownups had been happy to see him. He was now looking for his brothers._

_He found them near the den the brothers shared. Two year old Munkustrap was watching Macavity's twin brother play with three months old Alonzo. Alonzo was giggling as Tugger tickled him._

_"Holler uncle Lonzie", he said._

_"N-never."_

_"Oh? Hey Munk can you help me?"_

_"Sure." The grey tabby jumped down and hurried over._

_"Now two on one isn't fair", Macavity said and they all looked at him._

_"Mac", Alonzo called and managed to slink away from Tugger and ran up to him and started to nuzzle Macavity's chest fur. "Where have you been?"_

_"On the move Lonzie."_

_Munk and Tugger only glared at him._

_"What's with you", Macavity asked._

_"You left Alonzo out on his own", Munkustrap growled._

_"It was an accident I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone. When I went to look for him I got captured by a cat catcher."_

_"I thought you were a magic cat", Tugger spat. "But you couldn't get out to save the runt?"_

_"I'm not a runt", Alonzo pouted. "And it wasn't Mac's fault."_

_"He should've watched you Alonzo", Munkustrap yelled at him angrily and Alonzo cowered back in fright._

_"Hey you're scaring him", Macavity growled and stepped forward so he stood over Alonzo._

_"I'm not!"_

_"If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here", Tugger yelled angrily making Alonzo whimper. _

_Macavity jumped forward and slapped him. "Don't you ever say that!" Alonzo looked at his three older brothers with fright. Munkustrap was the first to notice._

_"Alonzo", he asked and the kitten cowered backwards away from them. "Lonzie it's okay."_

_Tugger and Macavity looked at him with worry and like Munkustrap tried to calm him down. Tugger took a step forward and Alonzo turned and dashed away._

_"Alonzo", his brothers screamed in fright._

_It took the rest of the day to find him with help from the grown cats. In the end it was Skimble who found Alonzo near the train station on his way to the junkyard. When they got back Alonzo was still weary of his older brothers. It hurt Macavity to see him afraid of them._

_The next day Alonzo had hissed at them and clawed at them if they got close. It had passed when Macavity caught him and the three older brothers hugged him together telling how sorry they were._

"_Mac I hate you..."_ _Alonzo spoke_.

* * *

Macavity sat up with sweat going down his face and looked at his sleeping brother. It had been both a memory and a nightmare. He remembered that Alonzo had told all his brothers that he loved them that day. He sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

But on the other side of town a silver tabby couldn't sleep. He was sitting on TSE 1 looking at the stars. He looked at the biggest pile of garbage and sighed. Alonzo was the only one of the brothers that had never been caught by a cat catcher and never been adopted. Alonzo was a stray which had made him a real good fighter.

"You think I hate you don't you Tugger", Munk asked when a shadow crept up to his side.

"No... Why would I?"

"Because I chose Alonzo to my second all those months back."

"Nah truth been told... neither me nor Mac would've made a good second. We're too egoistic and not such good fighters as Lonzo... Must have come with being a stray."

"Yeah... he is thin but it's all muscles."

"Do you think he is fine?"

Munk looked at the stars. "Yeah... Mac always had a soft spot for Lonzo... maybe that's why he took him. He felt guilty."

"How is Mungojerrie?"

"Bad... he's better one minute worse the next."

"W-we'll get him back won't we Munk?"

Munk turned and saw tears on Tugger's face and suddenly felt anger.

"Why do you care? You hate him you always say mean things to him. You've done since we were kittens."

"I don't hate him!"

"You act that way."

"That's because I'm jealous of him! Fuck it Munk I'm jealous of him being such a good brother and tom in general. All I can do is flirt and look sexy. That's why the queens like me. But the entire tribe likes Alonzo... for what he's like. Even Mac likes him more than me."

"No that's not true... He likes you more."

"Bullshit and you know it."

"Maybe but I know that Alonzo likes all of us equally."

"We'll get him back won't we. I-I couldn't take it if he died thinking I hate him. I want to make it up to him."

Munk pulled his brother into a hug. "We'll get him back. Tomorrow you, me, Skimble, Coricopat, Admetus, Lina and any other grownup cat wanting to will go to Mac's lair and get him."

"Do we know where it is?"

Munk sighed. "We'll find a way to find it... we have to."

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The next morning Munkustrap first went over to Jenny and Skimble's to check on Mungojerrie.

"How is he Jenny", Munkustrap asked as he entered.

"He's worse again Munk", Jenny said checking on the wounds with a heavy sigh. "But if it wasn't for Mistofelees he would have been long gone by now... Isn't it ironic..."

"What is?"

"After so many years our kitnapped children are brought back to us... just so we can lose one of them again." Munkustrap went over as the old queen started sobbing and hugged her close.

"It won't happen Jenny, Mungojerrie is stubborn as the sin... how is Teazer taking it?"

"Poor girl", Jenny sighed. "Skimble took her to their den to get some rest. She is devastated... Do you think he'll make it?"

"Yes. You know what my father says... fuck!"

"What I can't imagine your father saying such a word!"

"No I mean... we haven't told him!"

"Oh my", Jenny's paw went to her mouth. "That was not good."

"No..."

Munkustrap ran outside and collided with Tumblebrutus.

"I'm sorry Munkustrap."

"Don't worry Tumble."

"Munkustrap a deep voice called and Munkustrap saw his father walk into the junkyard.

"Shit..."

Tumblebrutus stared at him as the silver tabby ran off.

* * *

"Father", Munkustrap said when he got there to help him. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt that something bad has happened to the tribe so I came to find out what it is."

"This early in the morning?"

"Well... Some of the strays in our tribe use to be up around this time."

"They sure do."

"Yes although it's so few of them."

"Indeed."

"Isn't it only Alonzo, Plato, Coricopat, Tantomile and Asparagus?"

"Actually Plato has been adopted."

"Oh?"

"Yeah and so is Asparagus."

"I see."

"Father", Tugger said as he ran over. "How do you do?"

"I'm fine thank you Tugger. Say talking about strays... where is my stray?"

"Huh?"

"Alonzo", Munkustrap hissed. "He means Alonzo."

"Oh... Well father he's eh... he..."

"What?" Old Deuteronomy looked at them sternly.

"We were attacked yesterday", Munkustrap said and led the old cat towards his tire. "And Mungojerrie almost got killed."

"Oh my... that was not good. It would be really dull without him and Rumpleteazer to cause havoc. How is he?"

"Yeah I wonder that too", Tugger asked.

"He's going back and forth sir", Munkustrap said. "He's worse today I'm afraid. I think we need Misto to-"

"No absolutely not", Old Deuteronomy said. "Healing spells can kill conjurers. They fade away."

"We know", Tugger said. "That's what happened to Misto. But Quaxo told us he only needed to sleep to gather his strength. Apparently it's happened before."

"Well we can discuss that later. Now where is my youngest son?"

His sons looked at each other.

"Macavity has him sir", Munkustrap said. "Apparently he beat Alonzo up so bad he almost died too. When Misto healed him and Mungo he disappeared and Macavity came back here and took Alonzo with him. We were going to go get him as soon as I'd visited Mungojerrie."

"And we are", Old Deuteronomy asked.

"Me, Tugger, Skimble, Coricopat, Plato, Admetus, Asparagus Jr., Bombalurina and Exotica."

"I see and who will protect the kittens and other queens?"

"Demeter, Cassandra, Jelly, Jenny and Tantomile."

"Good, good... Munkustrap before you two leave..."

"Yeah", his sons asked as they rose to go to the others.

"There is something the both of you should know... not long before your mother died I met another queen."

"Yeah", Tugger asked suspiciously.

"I continued meeting her even after our son was born and-"

"Whoa, whoa wait", Tugger said. "You mean we have another brother?"

"Two actually."

"What", both brothers exclaimed.

"Who", Munkustrap asked.

"I'm not sure I never met them... But boys listen to me. You will know them if you see them. Their mother was Grizabella."

* * *

In the meantime Macavity woke and stretched before checking his brother's wounds again. They looked good, except from one on his neck. It looked infected and Alonzo seemed to run a fever. Macavity sighed, feeling really guilty. He started to tend to his brother's wounds when he felt pain in his arm. He looked down and saw that Alonzo had buried his claws in his arm.

"Don't you dare touch me", Alonzo hissed.

"Lonzo I just wanna help."

"You killed Mungojerrie!"

"I know... I'm sorry Alonzo. W-where you close?"

"Yes you bastard! You're a fucking crook you know that? You're so full of shit, you're ignorant and selfish and you are evil! Look what you did to Demeter!"

Macavity smiled sadly. "What has she been telling you?"

"That you raped her you fucking dick."

Macavity sighed and rose and walked over to his window. "That's not what happened Lonz..."

"Don't call me that."

"Why?"

"Only my brothers are allowed to call me that... and you stopped being one when you tried to kill me and killed my friend..." Alonzo grunted in pain and Macavity hurried over. "I said don't touch me!"

But Macavity didn't care. He started to clean one of the wounds with his tongue.

"Lonz", he said when he was done. "I'm really sorry, I can't control my anger... you know that."

Alonzo just glared at him with a feverish gaze. Macavity realized he could now make Alonzo confess anything.

"Do you really hate me Alonzo?"

The black and white tom looked at him but then let his eyes drop.

"No", he mumbled. "Even after all you've done... you're still my brother and I love you... a-and I hope that you love me too. Then i know that at least one of the twins does."

"Tugger doesn't hate you."

"Please have you seen him at all? That cat has hated me since the day I was born. I heard him tell that to you and Munkustrap!"

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was late at night when Alonzo woke to angry voices outside the den. He was only barley a year old and their mother had died five months ago. His brother had taken it really hard, they had stopped eating and Alonzo had tried to cheer them up. He'd managed that with Munkustrap but the twins was harder. Macavity would flash him a smile now and then but Tugger just glared at him. The three of them had been casting nasty looks at each other that evening and now they were fighting outside so he would be able to sleep._

_"I'm just saying that we can't just sit here and roll around in self-pity", Munkustrap hissed. "Mom's gone and we need to move on as she'd wanted us too."_

_"Alonzo sure has", Tugger growled. "It's as if he doesn't even care."_

_"Shut up", Macavity hissed. "He does he just want us to be happy."_

_"I can't be", Tugger growled. "Mum is dead and it's his fault!"_

_"Who's fault", Munkustrap asked._

_"Alonzo's!"_

_Alonzo froze in pure horror and suddenly heard a smack. He realized one of his brothers had hit one of the others._

_"It's not his fault", Munkustrap growled angrily. Alonzo guessed he was the one hitting._

_"It was", Tugger nearly yelled. Alonzo guessed he'd been hit. "You remember what dad said when she told him she was pregnant! He told her that she might die after giving birth to another kitten and that she should get rid of it! After this I think she should have!"_

_Alonzo felt tears come to his eyes and he bit his lip to keep from crying._

_"Take that back", Macavity hissed dangerously._

_"No! It's the truth and don't tell me you don't feel it too!"_

_It was quiet for a little while._

_"I", Munkustrap said. "I... I did."_

_Alonzo's heart sank._

_"What", Macavity yelled this time._

_"Sh Mac you'll wake him up."_

_*Too late for that*, Alonzo thought bitterly._

_"I can't believe you two", Macavity growled._

_"I said I did", Munkustrap said. "I did... just after mom died... I talked to dad about it and..."_

_"And", Tugger asked._

_"He hit me."_

_"He did what", Macavity hissed and Alonzo heard himself gasp. It was beyond him how his brothers hadn't heard it._

_"He told me to never say such a thing. Mum wanted Alonzo and she was stubborn about it."_

_"I wished she hadn't", Tugger said and stalked away. Macavity was about to leap at him but Munkustrap stopped him._

_"Mac let him go, he was closer to mum than any of us."_

_"It doesn't make his wish justified."_

_"I know... come on let's go to bed."_

_Alonzo hurried over and lied down and suddenly felt someone lie down on his right and left side. He fell asleep fast after that._

_End of flashback_

_

* * *

_

"So you didn't hear what me and Munkustrap said after that", Macavity asked and pulled the quilt up around Alonzo's now shivering body.

"No..."

"We said that if you'd heard us... we didn't wish the same thing as Tugger did. He came to us the next day too. He told us he regretted everything he said. He didn't want to change you for mum."

"He never shows it."

"He just wants to impress you in being so cool. Tugger is a really insecure cat."

"Tugger? Get real Mac!"

"It's true! He's scared too. He's not a fighter and always runs from a fight. You and Munk... you're a lot alike."

"Tsk..."

"No don't scoff Lonz. I'm serious you're both born leaders and lovable cats... that's why you make such a good team as protector and second... that would never happened if it was me and Munk or Tugger and Munk."

"So have you finally realized that i didn't know?"

"No", Macavity smiled mischievously. "I know you had something to do with it you sneaky cat!"

Alonzo chuckled along with him.

"Lonz", Macavity said and sighed again. "About Demeter... it didn't happen."

"What the rape?"

"No... well it happened but not by me. I may be much but I never lay a paw on queens. There was this henchcat... he was set to guard her and he raped her. I came in when he was doing it. Demeter was still drugged and when i kicked his dead body out she woke and thought it was me who did it. I tried to explain but she clawed at me and later on you all came to her rescue. Lonz... after everything mum and Jenny told us about being good to queens... do you really think in your heart that I'd do such a thing?"

Alonzo looked at his brother in the eyes for a couple of minutes, which for Macavity felt like a lifetime and then sighed.

"No", he shook his head. "I don't think you would. But we can check it."

"How?"

"You remember Coricopat and Tantomile?"

"The freaky twins?"

Alonzo cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yeah... them... Cori can read your memories and you can't lie to him. If your memories are fake he sees it. He did that to Rumpleteazer and... You threatened her!"

"I know... I needed her brother but I never did hurt her!"

"Then why is she so upset about it?"

"I threatened her by hurting disloyal henchcats and when they screamed I exaggerated in the description of what was being done to them and threatened that those things would be done to her and her brother too... It was psychological torture... and nothing I'm proud of."

"You killed Mungojerrie!"

"I'm not so sure. That little tux that was with you Misto is it?"

"Yeah."

"He did something that healed your wounds a bit. He saved your life and I bet he saved Mungojerrie's too."

"Where is he?"

"He just disappeared. I guess he was sent somewhere to regain his strength. Damn that kit is powerful."

"Actually he's a tom... he's just small."

"Boss", a voice yelled outside.

"What", Macavity yelled back.

"There are jellicle toms outside! They want to meet you!"

* * *

After leaving Old Deuteronomy Munkustrap and Tugger reached the other toms and the two queens going with them to Macavity's lair.

"So lad", Skimbleshanks said. "How will we find that lair of the swamp rat?"

"Coricopat", Munkustrap said. "Will lead us there."

"Me", Coricopat asked confused.

"You still remember something from Mungojerrie's memories don't you?"

"Yes... I can find the information we need."

"Good then let's go."

When they reached the lair the walked towards it and saw five henchcats in their way.

"Move aside", Munkustrap yelled. "We want Macavity to release our friend or we will fight our way in!"

The henchcats laughed and a dozen of them came out from their hiding places.

"You got to be joking idiot", one henchcat said. "We outnumber you."

"If i remember correctly", Coricopat said and smirked. "And I can confirm you that I do. Macavity's cats are lousy fighters."

"How do you know that", one henchcat spat.

"I got insider information."

"Let us talk to Macavity", Munkustrap growled. "And no one will get hurt."

A cat ran to inform Macavity and shortly after a voice was heard yelling through a window.

"Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tugger can come in to talk. The rest of you get the hell out!"

Munkustrap looked at the others and he and Tugger walked inside the lain and the doors shut behind them.

* * *

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Macavity's lair was actually an old warehouse that he and his henchcats had rebuilt the inside of. It was almost like a labyrinth in there and if it hadn't been for one of the henchcats guiding them Munkustrap was sure they'd never found the right room. Tugger shuddered as they walked. It was so dark he barley saw a thing until they got to a door where a red lamp was positioned above the door. The light was blood red and it made Tugger and Munkustrap nervous. The henchcat opened the door and they walked in.

Macavity sat on his throne and looked at them with a smirk.

"Aw my brothers are here to visit me", he said. "How nice."

"Spare us your politeness Macavity we don't need it", Munkustrap growled. "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Alonzo!"

"Shouldn't he be at the junkyard? Didn't you leave your second in charge when you and my dear twin brother came to visit me?"

"Macavity we know you kidnapped him and almost killed him and Mungojerrie", Tugger snapped. "Stop playing games and tell us where our brother is!"

"You're looking at him."

"That's it", Tugger leapt forward but slammed into the throne with his face first. It was just an illusion created by Macavity that had been sitting there.

"Now that has to hurt", the Napoleon of crime said from behind Munkustrap. "Tugger, Tugger, Tugger you always jump head first into everything. Do you ever just stop to think?"

"Shut up", Tugger said as he rubbed his nose. "Where is he?"

"I still don't know what you're talking about. I have not kidnapped my little brother."

"We have an eyewitness that saw you do it Macavity", Munkustrap said.

"So where is he", Tugger said and took a threatening step forward. "And how badly is he hurt?"

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat indeed", Macavity smirked and then sighed thinking of his youngest brother. "Okay fine... but I didn't kidnap him."

"Oh so taking him away from the junkyard to your lair against his will isn't kidnapping", Munkustrap asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Actually he didn't object since he was unconscious at the time."

"Munkustrap please let me kill him."

"Tugger I'm shocked", Macavity said in mock horror. "Would you really want to kill me?"

"World would be a better place..."

Macavity sighed. "I feel so unloved here."

"Macavity stop playing games and tell us where Alonzo is and if he's alright", Munkustrap snapped.

Macavity sighed again and walked towards his bedroom. He pushed the door opened and they all went inside.

* * *

Alonzo was dead to the world again, he was sleeping deeply but he had nightmares and it showed on his face. He was frowning in horror and sorrow. Macavity couldn't tell what he was dreaming but he guessed it was bad.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap exclaimed when he saw his youngest brother's damaged body. He was covered in bandages and on some places blood had started to stain through them. "How the hell could you do this Macavity?!"

"I lost control over my anger..." Macavity answered and walked up to the bed and the other two followed. "If it'd been up to me he wouldn't have been hurt. But when my temper flares I have no idea of what I'm doing."

"That's one of the reasons I voted against you as second", Munkustrap growled.

"Guess so..."

Tugger crouched down near Alonzo's face to see if he was breathing.

"Does he have a fever or something", he asked. "He's so warm..."

"I think on of his wounds are infected... I may be much but I'm not a good doctor."

"Macavity let us take him to Jenny and Jelly they'll know what to do", Munkustrap said. "You've caused him this pain!"

"NO!" Alonzo's scream caught them all by surprise and their brother started trashing wildly.

"Stop him", Tugger said and held onto Alonzo's shoulders. "He might hurt himself!"

"This will calm him down", Munkustrap said and hurried to Alonzo's face. He reached out a paw and softly scratched Alonzo beneath the left side of his jaw and the terrified frown and trashing eased a little.

"Munk..." Alonzo yelled terrified.

"What it always worked when he was younger", Munkustrap said and caught hold of one of Alonzo's paws. "Come on Lonzo..."

"This **always** worked when he was little", Tugger said. "Macavity hold on here I need my paws!" Macavity took over Tugger's position and Tugger took his paw and rubbed a spot on Alonzo's forehead and the terrified frown and trashing eased up again. He wasn't trashing as wildly.

"Tugger..." Alonzo mumbled feverishly.

But Alonzo was still frowning and shaking.

"I don't understand", Tugger said and his brothers now let go of Alonzo's body.

"Let me show you what **always** works and **always** have", Macavity said and let his paw trace Alonzo's face from the corner of his left eye to his chin.

"Mac..." Alonzo mumbled and stopped moving and the frown was gone.

"See", Macavity smirked. "It always works."

"Idiots..." a drowsy voice piped up and they saw that Alonzo's dark eyes now where open. "It never worked on its own. I need the three of you..."

"Hey", Munkustrap said and sank down so he sat by Alonzo's face and caressed his younger brother's head. "You okay?"

Alonzo looked around at his three older brothers. "I am now..."

Tugger sat down at the foot of the bed and Macavity stood just behind him. Alonzo smiled.

"Look", he said and they all looked around.

"What", Tugger said.

"Macavity's sons... all together again... and we're not fighting..."

"Not yet", Macavity muttered.

"Actually", Munkustrap said and scratched his neck as he rose. "They're not."

"What", Macavity and Alonzo asked in confusion.

"Our dear father was cheating on our beloved mother", Tugger growled. "He got two more kids with that queen."

"Do we know who they are", Macavity asked.

"If you're planning to rope them into your business forget it", Munkustrap snapped.

"Munk I only want to know so I won't hurt them."

"We don't know", Tugger said. "But we know who their mother was."

"Who?"

"Grizabella."

"Grizabella", Alonzo exclaimed and shot bolt right up and winched in pain.

"Careful Lonzie", Munkustrap and helped easing him back onto the pillows.

"You mean that stupid glamour cat was our father's other queen", Macavity growled. "No wonder he chose her to the Heaviside Layer."

"How'd you know that", Tugger asked.

"I'm Macavity."

Munkustrap rolled his eyes as they started bickering but noticed a strange smile on Alonzo's face.

"What are you smiling at? And don't tell me it's dumb and dumber over there."

"Hey", the twins objected.

Alonzo smiled. "I know who our brothers are."

"You do", the other three yelled.

"Geez keep it down please? Yes I know... well I only know they're Grizabella's sons."

"Who?" Munkustrap urged.

"You know I'm tired... maybe I should just let you figure it out on your own."

"Alonzo", the three of them yelled.

"I was just joking... But really it's not too hard to... see..." Alonzo's eyes fluttered shut.

"Alonzo", Munkustrap said and shook him slightly. "Shit he's unconscious."

"We better get him out of here", Tugger said.

"Only on one condition", Macavity snapped.

"What?"

"You must allow me to come visiting him and to help you figure out our brothers' identities."

Tugger and Munkustrap looked at each other and then Macavity...

* * *

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"Where are they", Admetus said as he paced back and forth in the junkyard. "They should be back by now shouldn't they?"

"Relax Admetus", Plato said. "Munkustrap and Tugger are grown toms they can take care of themselves."

"I don't doubt Munkustrap... but what about Tugger? I mean I've never seen him fight in my entire life. I think even Pouncival could take him out!"

"What's taht supposed to mean", Pouncival exclaimed.

"You are not a good fighter little bro", Asparagus smirked. "Even Vicky can beat you."

"She cannot!"

"You guys think my brother gonna be okay", Tumblebrutus asked from his position on the car. The other cats turned to him.

"Yes", Cassandra said and draped her arm around his shoulders. "He'll be just fine. He's too... notorious not to."

"I mean... we've not known each other for long... but I like him and Teazer a lot..."

"Me too", Etcetera said and snuggled up to her brother.

"You think uncle Alonzo is okay", Jemima asked and looked at her mother and aunt.

"Yes sweetheart", Demeter said and hugged her and Electra close. "Your uncle will be fine."

"Have you seen him fighting... like for real", Tumblebrutus exclaimed and shot up and started to box in the air. "He's like... some kind of super fighter! And he doesn't fight dirty either!"

"Not like Plato", Tantomile smirked.

"I don't fight dirty!" This exclaimed while the others laughed.

"Jenny", a yell came from the entrance of the yard and their heads snapped in that direction in perfect sync.

"Jelly!" It was Tugger screaming and soon they saw Munkustrap hurry inside with Alonzo in his arms.

"Oh my God", Jelly exclaimed as she and Jenny came out from Jenny and Skimble's den.

Munkustrap hurried over to Alonzo's den to everyone's confusion. Tugger ran up to jenny and Jelly.

"J..." he said between breaths."We need help... fast...."

* * *

_Everything around him was dark and cold. Then everything turned white... it was if he was moving around in mist or smoke. He started to walk forward and some of the mist lifted and he saw familiar forms crowded around two graves. He saw Tugger and Munkustrap... they were crying and Tugger put something down on one of the graves. Jemima had tears on her face too so did the whole tribe. Jemima looked at the setting sun and started to sing:_

_Daylight__  
__See the dew on the sunflower__  
__And the rose that is fading__  
__Roses whither away__  
__Like the sunflower__  
__I yearn to turn my face to the dawn__  
__I am waiting for the day . . . _

_Demeter pulled her daughters close and Electra and Jemima hugged each other tight. Old Deuteronomy looked close to tears too and as he watched all the sad faces and the two graves he couldn't help but think who and why. He looked at the cats surrounding the other grave and saw Jennyanydots hugging her kittens Tumblebrutus and Etcetera close to her while her mate Skimbleshanks held a crying Rumpleteazer. But where was Mungojerrie? Come to think of it... where was Alonzo? He searched among the cats but saw none of them. Suddenly Jemima sung again with her clear beautiful voice:_

_Sunlight through the trees in summer,__  
__endless masquerading...__  
__Like a flower, as the day is breaking,__  
__The memory is fading..._

_"You are not welcome here", Bombalurina yelled and everyone looked and saw a thing, ginger cat approach the grave where Tugger and Munkustrap stood. The Napoleon of crime looked at the grave confused and eyes filled with sorrow._

_"Go away Macavity", Munkustrap growled. "You have no right to be here!"_

_"I have the right to grief for the death of my brother", Macavity looked at him and to the invisible onlooker's surprise his face was wet with fresh tears._

_"No because you are the cause of it", Tugger snapped. "You killed him! You killed them both!"_

_As he watched the exchange he started at Tugger's words... Alonzo... dead?_

_"It was not my intention", Macavity said sadly._

_"Oh so you never planned to kill Alonzo or Mungojerrie", Plato screamed._

_Mungojerrie too?_

_"I lost control... I don't blame you all for your anger... but understand that I would never wish for this to happen."_

_As they started arguing Quaxo turned and looked at him with a sorrowful face._

_"Why", he asked and the tears fell. "Why Misto? Why couldn't you help them?"_

* * *

He sat up with a snap and that resulted in him falling down from the shelf and land in a heap on the floor.

"Note to self", he muttered as he rose on all fours. "Never sleep in high places ever again..."

He rose and stretched and looked around. He was in the bloody wardrobe again.

"Shit... I gotta get there... fast..." He jumped up and managed to open the door and was soon out of the house.

* * *

"What is taking so long", Munkustrap asked as he paced back and forth, Tugger watching with the rest of the cats.

"Munkustrap calm down", Coricopat said sternly. "You'll worry yourself sick."

"He got worse on our way here!"

"Munk", Tugger said and walked over to him and managed to press him to a sitting position. "Sit and take it easy, Jelly and Jenny will tell us when-"

He was cut off when the two older queens came out and Munkustrap shot up so fast Demeter who'd walked over to him fell backwards. The two older queens shook their heads.

"Munk", Jenny said. "He has only a few minutes left... there is nothing-"

"Look", Quaxo shouted and everyone turned and saw a strange sparkling dot near them all. Quaxo smiled wide.

"Quaxo", Tugger asked. "Do you know what that is?"

Quaxo's smile broadened and he nodded.

"Then what is it", Pouncival asked.

"Help", Quaxo answered.

There was a small poof and a lot of smoke and some coughing.

"Note to self", a voice said. "Find a way to get rid of the smoke."

"Misto", Quaxo shouted and jumped at him tackling him to the ground.

"Quaxo", he said in shock.

"Mistofelees", Munkustrap said.

"I think the words you're looking for is 'am I ever glad to see you'. Now out of the way..." He pushed Quaxo off of him and hurried inside Alonzo's den.

"Hey", Tugger said and was about to go in when Quaxo took his paw.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you", he said.

"And why is that", Tugger snarled and hurried inside. They all saw a flash of light and there was a small explosion and a lot of smoke. Tugger came out coughing.

"I told you so", Quaxo said and black form shot past them all towards Jenny's den. "Hey wait for me!"

Munkustrap saw everyone hurry after the black conjurer, but he stayed and hurried inside his brother's den... with Tugger and Jelly hot on his heals.

* * *

Munk stared as he saw his brother's no longer cut up body. All the cuts seemed to have healed miraculously. Jelly checked all the injuries and with tears in her eyes turned to them.

"He'll make it Munk... He's gonna be okay all he need is rest."

Tugger and Munkustrap hugged and suddenly they heard a small explosion again.

* * *

"Note to self... again", Misto said as he left Jenny's den. "Find a way to get rid of the smoke!"

"Misto what did you do lad", Skimble asked.

"Healed Mungojerrie... I hope."

"What do you mean hope", Jenny asked.

"He was already fading... I don't know if it worked."

"With fading do you mean..." Etcetera trailed off worriedly.

"Dying", Misto asked and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Then what did that big red blast thing do", Tumblebrutus asked.

"Stopped the two of them to die... I stopped their souls just before entering the Heaviside layer... I figured we didn't want them to leave us yet."

Jenny hugged him and went inside with the rest of the family... but not before telling everybody to go home and rest. Munk and Tugger arrived at the same time as Demeter, Bombalurina, Jemima, Electra, Quaxo and Mistofelees headed away. Misto was supported by Quaxo, he was almost empty on energy... again.

"How's uncle Alonzo", Electra asked her father.

"He's gonna be just fine after some rest", Munkustrap said and his daughters jumped on him and hugged him. Tugger walked over to Mistofelees and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much Mistofelees. Was I ever glad to see you."

"I told you", Misto said to Munk.

"Thank you Magical, marvelous Mr. Mistofelees", Munkustrap said and hugged him. "Now we just have to wait for Alonzo to wake up so we can pry his knowledge out of him."

"What are you talking about", Demeter asked.

"Our father told us we have two more brothers", Tugger said. "And Alonzo said he know who they are."

"He do", Quaxo asked.

"Yeah, our father told us the name of the mother and when we told Alonzo he said he knew who they are."

"What's the mother's name", Misto asked suspicious.

"Grizabella", Munkustrap answered.

Misto and Quaxo looked at him, then each other and then... they fainted.

* * *

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"You should have seen them Lonz", Tugger laughed the next day. Alonzo had woken up that morning finding two of his brothers at his side. His fever was gone and so was most of his wounds, he was just a bit tired. Tugger and Munkustrap had woken up around noon and by then Macavity had managed to snuck into the den too. Tugger had just told them about Quaxo and Misto fainting the day before.

"Misto I can understand why he fainted", Tugger went on. "I mean he used so much power saving you and Mungojerrie."

"Is Jerrie gonna be okay", Alonzo asked with a worried frown.

"Don't worry Lonzo", Munkustrap said soothingly. "According to Jenny he is much better today and he might wake up today or tomorrow."

It was quiet for a moment then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Mac hide", Tugger hissed and his brother hide beneath Alonzo's bed.

"Munkustrap", it was Tumblebrutus.

"Yes Tumble what is it?"

"Demeter's been sensing Macavity... can you come and check for him please?"

"I'll be right there... Tugger be nice when I'm gone okay?"

"Hey!" Tugger protested. "I'm always nice."

"To me you're not", Alonzo teased and Munkustrap left them. When he was gone Macavity came out and sighed.

"Aw shoot", he said. "I can't even visit my sick family member without Demeter sensing my presence."

"Well you did rape her", Tugger pointed out.

"I didn't", Macavity hissed. "It was one of my henchcats. I kicked him out and just after that Demeter woke up. That bastard was the one raping her. I would never do such a thing."

"Speaking of bastards", Tugger said and turned to Alonzo. "Who are Grizabella's children?"

Alonzo tilted his head to the side. "Now that is not fair Tugger, Munkustrap or they aren't here."

"They", Macavity asked. "Who're they?"

"We are", a voice said and two small black toms entered the den. "What are you doing here Macavity?"

"Visiting my brother conjurer. What are the two of you doing here?"

Munkustrap came in from behind the two black toms so he noticed the satisfied grin Alonzo had. Mistofelees did too and said:

"So are we."

Munkustrap's eyes went wide.

"Listen Misto I know you guys are pretty close and all", Tugger said softly. "But you're not really family."

"No", Quaxo said cheerfully. "We're bastards."

Misto stared at him so did Munk, Tugger and Macavity and Alonzo started laughing.

"If Jenny or Jelly hears him they'll wash his mouth with soap", Macavity said.

"It doesn't sound nice", Quaxo went on cheerfully. "But that's what we are. So..." He ran over and jumped onto the bed and sat on Alonzo's stomach. "How are we feeling today big brother?"

"Better than before... but it would be better without you sitting on me."

"Aw come on! What are little brother's for if not to annoy his older brothers? Right Misto?"

"Quax don't make me start", Misto said and chuckled.

"I'm not following", Tugger said.

"Aw come on Tugger", Alonzo said and rolled his eyes. "Are you really this slow?" His brothers stared at him. "Are all of you? Geez okay I'll help you out. 1. father told Munk and Tugger that he and another queen has two sons right?"

The trio nodded and Misto smiled and Quaxo beamed.

"2", Alonzo went on. "He told you that queen was Grizabella the glamour cat. 3. At the Jellicle ball she tried to get the attention of two toms especially. 4. One of them was the first to find out her position almost every time and the first to sense her."

"So", Tugger asked.

"Who were those toms?"

"Misto and Quaxo", Munkustrap said and looked at them starting to suspect what was going to come.

"Right", Alonzo continued. "5. I tell you I know who father and Grizabella's children are. 6. When you tell Misto and Quaxo the truth they faint... conclusion?"

"I'm still confused", Tugger said and Macavity slapped him up the head. "Ouch!"

"Idiot", his twin snarled. "Mistofelees and Quaxo are the children of dad and Grizabella. Geez they even resemble her. Didn't you notice that underneath her torn coat she had a black one with a white patch on her chest?"

Tugger's head snapped towards Misto in the doorway.

"Hello", this said and smiled wickedly. "Big brother." This time Tugger fainted.

"Well that went well..." Misto commented. "But seriously I'm a conjurer, Macavity can do some magic and so can Quaxo... it's not too hard to figure out we have something in common."

"Except magic", Quaxo said happily.

"Well what do you know", Alonzo said happily. "I'm not the youngest anymore."

* * *

In another den the atmosphere wasn't as cheerful. Rumpleteazer sat at her brother's side and she'd refused to leave since yesterday.

"'ey Mungo... w'en ya're bettah maybe we coul' check ou' dat fancy ol' 'ouse we've been wa'ching." She told his sleeping form. His chest was barley moving up and down. "Ya know Misto is one of 'he sweetest toms 'round 'ere. 'e saved you loife 'e did. Twice. We need to t'ank 'im okay?"

She got no answer.

"Ya can' doie on me Mungo..." she sniffed. "Ya can' leave me 'ere. Et and Tumble are noice an' all but they ain' you. We've always been togetha Jerrie... ya can' just leave me 'ere. Ain't fair!"

"Life isn't always fair Teazer", Skimble said as he and the rest of the family came inside. "But Mungo is a fighter. He won't give up on us."

"Yeah", Tumble said and smiled softly. "He didn't give in to Macavity that easy! He's a hero! He helped saving all the kittens and mom he did."

"Yes", Etcetera said. "'e's gonna be okay 'e 'oill."

"Now she's started to talk like them", Jenny said and shook her head. "Stop that young lady people might think you're trying to make fun of your brother and sister."

"But it's fun mom", Etcetera pouted.

"Yeah", Tumblebrutus said. "Can you and Mungo teach us Teazah?"

Teazer smiled softly. "Sure 'umble... as soon as Mungo wakes up we'll teach ya all we know."

"'hat doesn' sound good", came a tired voice and the family started and saw Mungojerrie open his eyes a crack. "Ain' it nuff wit' two notorious cat's Teazah? Do the yard really need four?"

"The more the merrier Jerrie", Teazer said. "Roight dad?"

"Keep me out of this", Skimble chuckled. "It's your mother's decision."

"And I say two is more than enough", Jenny said and hugged her son. "Now you go to sleep and the rest of you... shoo. Get out!"

"But mom", three voices complained. Jerrie chuckled and went back to sleep. Skimble chuckled too and started to push his three other children outside. But not before Teazer ran up to Jerrie, gave him a big hug and said:

"Love ya Jerrie."

"Lova ya too Teazah", he answered.

* * *

TBC A bit short i know


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Munk! Munk!" Tumblebrutus yelled as he darted into Alonzo's den. "Mungojerrie woke up Munk! Mom says he... MACAVITY!"

"Shit", Tugger said and grabbed the frightened kitten. "Tumble calm down!"

"Don't you see him Tugger! It's Macavity!"

"Tumblebrutus", a stern voice called from outside and in Coricopat and Admetus appeared in the doorway.

"Macavity", they hissed.

"Wait", Munkustrap said and the two toms stared at him. "Don't attack..."

"Munk have you lost your mind", Coricopat yelled. "The whole junkyard is outside! including Skimble, Bombalurina, Jenny and Demeter!"

"Munk", Alonzo said and rose. "We better face the music now."

Quaxo hurried over to him to support him and so did Misto.

"Alonzo", Tugger said.

"Tugger we know the truth... and with Cor here we can prove it."

"Me," Coricopat asked.

"What are you talking about", Munkustrap asked.

"Just go out there Munk and you'll find out", Alonzo said. "Mac you can prove your innocence now."

"Al-"

"Don't", Alonzo interrupted Macavity. "Come on! Are you a cat or a mouse?"

"Have I ever told you that I hate you?"

"I take that as a cat... now let's go out."

* * *

Demeter held onto her two daughters in fear as she watched how Coricopat and Admetus hurried away from the den, and then Tumblebrutus ran to his father in fear and shock.

_"What is going on", _Demeter wondered. Then Tugger came out... looking worried, then Munkustrap who looked confused and then Alonzo came out, helped by Misto and Quaxo.

"Uncle Lonzo", Electra shrieked and she and Jemima ran up to him and threw themselves at him. Alonzo let go of the tow toms and caught the princesses but fell backwards by the force.

"You're okay", Jemima said as she nuzzled his chin. Electra didn't spoke, she just nuzzled his neck.

"Girls I'm fine let me up", Alonzo spoke.

"Girls", Munkustrap said sternly. "Go to your mother."

"But dad", Electra said as she and Jemima helped Alonzo to stand.

"Now girls", Munkustrap said. "Demeter keep the girls back."

Demeter did what her mate said and felt a scent that made her cower in fear with her girls kept close.

"Macavity", she hissed and the ginger cat left Alonzo's den and walked up to stand beside his younger brother.

"What is he doing here", Skimbleshanks yelled angrily. Mungojerrie, who with help from Teazer and Jenny was there too glared at the ginger cat. "Hasn't he caused enough damage to the tribe?"

"I know I hurt Alonzo and Mungojerrie Skimbleshanks", Macavity said calmly. "But it was never my intent to injure them so serve. But those injuries are the worst I've ever done."

"You're joking right", Bombalurina growled. "What about Demeter? Huh you never put your filthy paws on her?"

Skimble, Mungojerrie, Admetus and Plato advanced forward. But with a hiss Alonzo stepped in their way.

"Don't touch him", he snarled.

"Alonzo have you lost your mind", Jelly screamed. "He raped poor Demeter."

"It wasn't him", Alonzo snarled. "And we can prove it!"

"How", Admetus demanded.

"Coricopat", Munkustrap said.

"Yes Munk", the Siamese said and walked wearily up to him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Scan Macavity's memories... see if he is telling the truth."

Carefully Coricopat walked up to the ginger tom. They stood and stared at each other for a few seconds then Macavity raised his paw and that made Etcetera scream.

"Is it forbidden to scratch your head", Macavity asked.

"He's telling the truth", Coricopat said.

"What", everyone was confused. Coricopat rolled his eyes.

"Macavity found Demeter alone in an alley, she was in a bad shape and he took her back to his lair so she wouldn't freeze to death. He put her in one of the only finished rooms and told a henchcat to guard her. Then he left to find a messenger to send to Munkustrap. He told the cat to tell Munkustrap that he had Demeter and that he could come and get him."

"That's not what the cat said", hissed Bombalurina. "He said: 'My boss has Demeter come and get her if you dare... or what's left of her.'"

"Stupid idiot", Macavity growled. "Should've known he would try to sound menacing."

"See he's lying", Demeter yelled.

"So you think Coricopat lies then", Alonzo asked and everyone stared at him. "There is no cat who can fool Cor. Do you think he's making this up?"

Demeter huffed. "No..."

"Coricopat", Munkustrap said. "Continue."

"Macavity came back to Demeter's room", Coricopat continued with a dark frown on his face. "When he opened the door he saw the henchcat raping her, but she was still unconscious. Macavity immediately saw red and attacked the henchcat, he kicked him out and later killed him for hurting a queen in that manner. But we all know that poor Demeter was awoke for a short while during the rape. She couldn't see a face then... but after Macavity kicked the henchcat out Demeter woke and saw him brushing off. Demeter thought Macavity was the one to hurt her."

The yard was quiet and everyone was looking at the ginger tom.

"Macavity would never harm a queen", Coricopat continued.

"Neither would his brothers", Tantomile cut in. "They were taught that by their mother and father."

"You tried to claw Jenny at the ball", Pouncival growled.

"She tried to claw me first... I merely defended myself", Macavity said.

"Why did you kidnap Old Deuteronomy", Cassandra screamed. "And why did you came back?!"

"I came back to get him", Macavity pointed at Coricopat.

"Me", this said confused. "What for?"

Macavity cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. Alonzo couldn't help but snigger at it.

"Oh", Coricopat said. "Of course... you wanted to prove your innocence to your father."

"Give the boy a gold star", Macavity said.

"But", Bombalurina cut in. "Why did you take Demeter?"

"That's wasn't planned. I couldn't find Coricopat when I looked around... so I thought to take a kitten and exchange him or her for Coricopat and Tantomile. I guessed my dear older brother was protecting them judging by the way he stood. I threw him to the side and just caught the first one I could reach."

"Which happened to be Demeter..."

"But wot 'bout Teazah", Mungojerrie growled. "Ya 'urt her!"

"Only mentally... I never put a paw on her Mungojerrie. I never needed to... I only told her what I would do to you and her... in detail."

Teazer was very pale and shuddered at her father's side.

"Now when we've proven you innocent", Munkustrap said. "Do you wish to join the tribe again?"

"Join the tribe", Macavity laughed. "Get real Munk! Even if I'd do father would never like it. I'm a criminal and I'm proud of it. I have my own empire to take care of. Besides don't you think it's enough with five of Old Deuteronomy's sons running around here? I do. The tribe is safe in the paws of you and Alonzo... and out brothers. Now I bid you all goodbye and I'll come visit one day. I do want to know my nieces." He smiled at Jemima and Electra who his behind their mother... still afraid of him. And with a puff of smoke he was gone.

* * *

"Now when all this is sorted out", Jenny said and turned to her son. "You go straight back to the den and rest."

"Aw come on", Mungojerrie complained.

"Straight to be young man", she ordered and pointed towards the den.

"Mum Oi feel foine. Can' Oi jus' rest on tha car or some'?"

"No."

"Okay, okay", Mungojerrie huffed and walked towards the den.

"Skimble", Jenny ordered. "Make sure he does what I told him."

"But of course luv."

"That goes for you too", Jenny twirled on Alonzo.

"Why do I have to make sure Mungo get's some rest?" The other cats snickered and Jenny let her head drop in exasperation. Even Jelly snickered.

"Marsh back into that den and rest", Jenny said as she looked up again. "And don't you dare get out of there before me or Jelly gives you the okay."

"Yes ma'am", Alonzo saluted her and went inside with a yawn.

"Now the rest of you", Jenny began.

"Wait", Victoria interrupted. "What did Macavity mean with five sons of old Deuteronomy? I can only count it to three."

"Yeah", Pouncival said and bounced up and down. "What did he mean?"

"He didn't mean anything", Munkustrap teased and upset voices cascaded over him.

"Alright I'll tell you", he said with a laugh. "Let's go to the tire and we'll tell you all there. Get Mungo, Skimble and Bustopher Jones too." Jenny glared at him. "On the other paw just get BJ and Skimble." She smiled at him.

* * *

"What is this all about Munkustrap", Bustopher Jones asked as he got there with Plato following behind. The young tom looked really annoyed. They all knew why. The only cats that were good enough in Bustopher Jones' eyes were Munkustrap, Jenny, Jelly, Skimble, Gus and Quaxo. He was nice towards Tugger too, but only because he had an owner and was the son of old Deuteronomy. Bustopher Jones didn't like strays so Alonzo, Coricopat and Tantomile were always looked down upon. Not that they cared... not many did just a few cats. Plato was one of them.

"Our father told me and Tugger he got more sons than the four you all know about", Munkustrap said. "Both of them younger than the four of us."

"Who is their mother", Jelly asked.

"Grizabella was", Tugger said.

Gasps went through the audience.

"Do you mean old Deuteronomy was unfaithful towards Belinda", Cassandra asked.

"Yes he was", Munkustrap said. "We've met the sons and they are decent cats and we love them too."

"Where are the lads then", Skimble asked.

Tugger and Munkustrap turned their heads to look at the two black tuxedo toms in the front.

"Quaxo and Misto", Victoria yelled.

"That's our names", Quaxo smirked. "Don't wear it out."

"Everlasting cat I think he's spent too much time with Tugger", Misto groaned and Quaxo beamed at him innocently.

"We can't all be aloof and shy as you Misto."

"I'm not shy... I just decide not to talk."

"Whatever makes you happy and comfortable!"

"Good lord now he sounds like Munkustrap."

"I think I prefer that", Quaxo said.

"Hey", Tugger said as everyone laughed.

In his den Alonzo heard them and smiled. He noticed something on the floor... something Macavity had forgotten behind. He reached out and took the small thing. It was a piece of glass with four small paw prints on. Alonzo smiled. The brothers had made it to know that no matter what happened they were always united.

* * *

TBC Only one left


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

It was now time for the Jellicle ball. Macavity had kept his word and come visit his family. Demeter and her kittens had even gotten over their fear of him. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were still skeptical about him. So was many of them.

Old Deuteronomy was happy to have his son back and to meet his two youngest ones. He'd been the last to know, but it couldn't be helped. The two tuxedo toms and Alonzo had become real close and was for the moment discussing a little plot.

"Come on Lonz", Mistofelees said and nudged him. "Are you chicken?"

"No... I don't sing too good is all."

"Aw come on", Quaxo said. He had just become a full tom, so had Tumblebrutus and Victoria was now a queen. Plato was on his second year as a tom and the other kittens would be ranked grown ups next year or the year after for Pouncival, Etcetera and Jemima. "It will be great! And dad will be happy!"

"How did you manage to rope Mac into it?"

Quaxo's smiled widened so it put the Cheshire cat to shame.

"I take that as I don't want to know."

"Good choice", Misto said. "Now you'll do it Alonzo. Just think of Munkustrap's and Tugger's faces! This will be hilarious!"

"Okay, okay fine I'll do it..." Quaxo was suddenly standing up and everyone was looking at the twins.

"Old Deuteronomy", Quaxo said and he and they saw Jemima and Electra run into the dark.

"**_Well I believe it is old Deuteronomy_**", the twins sang.

"**_Well of all things can it be really _****_  
_****No. Yes. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye! **  
**My mind may be wandering but I confess **  
**I believe it is Old Deuteronomy**", everyone sang.

"**_Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time _****_  
_****He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession **  
**He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme **  
**A long while before Queen Victoria's accession**", Munkustrap sang solo but the next verse was taken by Tugger like the year before.

"**_Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives _****_  
_****And more I am tempted to say ninety-nine **  
**And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives **  
**And the village is proud of him in his decline**"

"**_Old Deuteronomy's is the wisest of cats_****_  
_****He's the cat who leads us and guide**  
**And his care for his tribe is greater than grand **  
**And the tribes adores him and is proud**", Alonzo cut in and Munk and Tugger smiled at him but when was about to sing again another voice cut in.

"**_At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy _****_  
_****When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall **  
**The oldest inhabitant croaks**:" It was Macavity who stood behind Munkustrap who smiled at him and started to sing:

"_**Well of all things can it be really **_**_  
__No. Yes. Ho. Hi. Oh my eye! _  
_My mind may be wandering but I confess _  
_I believe it is Old Deuteronomy_**" But he and Tugger didn't sing alone this time. It became six different voices that sang. Mistofelees and Quaxo refused to be left out of the song.

When the song was over and old Deuteronomy was sitting down his sons sat down in front of him so they could listen to Munkustrap talk about the awful battle of the pekes and the pollicles... before the ball continued in its usual manor. Ending with old Deuteronomy sending a cat to the Heaviside layer. __

* * *

The end


End file.
